


Daddy’s Little Girl

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Daddy’s Little Girl

#4. Daddy’s Little Girl  
 **Prompt:** First Time  
 **Characters:** Snow/Charming, Emma, Baby Neal  
 **Word Count:** 330  
 **Rating:** G

 **Daddy’s Little Girl**  
The first time that David held his son, he realized that it felt different. There was no rush of adrenaline or fear there was only love. The beautiful boy was safe in his father’s arms. He didn’t have to give him up to anyone except his son’s mother and older sister. For that moment, he felt peace.

Later as he looked at the sleeping boy safe in his bed, he thought of how much he wished that he and Snow had been able to raise Emma. David was sad and happy all at the same time.

Snow wrapped an arm around her husband’s waist as he stood at the baby’s cradle. “I know what you’re thinking. Emma knows we love her even though we couldn’t be there as she grew up.”

“It’s not fair, Snow. She was our first and she should have been safe in our arms too.” David said as he turned into her embrace. “I had to send her through that wardrobe not knowing what her fate would be. I have to live with that moment.”

“I was the one that told you to do it. We both have to live with it.” Snow said. “We have a second chance to be parents. Let’s enjoy what we have and stop mourning for what we lost.”

“I wanted to be parents the first time.” David took a deep breath. “I know you are right but it will take some time before I can be at peace with it.”

Emma tiptoed into the room and peeked into the cradle. She looked up at her parents. “What’s wrong? Is it my brother?”

“No. We were just thinking about you and when you were born.” Snow said. “It made your father a little upset.”

Emma nodded. She walked around the cradle and hugged them both.

David put his hand on the back of Emma’s head, just like he did the day she was born. She would always be Daddy’s little girl.


End file.
